


The First and Last Testament of Neil Guynemer

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Charles gets successionally skipped, F/F, F/M, First arc takes place in Riverdale, Future Fic, Geek Heaven, Mark Brown is Archie and Val’s kid, Please Don't Hate Me, Riverdale IN SPACE, Riverdale took place around 2010, Somebody watched Armageddon, Trump didn’t get elected, british royalty, but this is with quasars not asteroids, relatively short chapters at first, second is divided between basically everywhere, slightly alternate history, the quasar is more like a rogue star, there’s an alien artifact underneath Notre Dame, this takes place around 2025
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Neil Guynemer:astronaut,politician,family man. This is his story.





	1. Exordium

_May 3,2042_

My dear Jason,

You asked me once if I told you the truth about all that went down aboard the  _Enterprise_ nearly twenty years ago. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth,I may not have told you all of it.

I’m starting to get old,Jason. I’m not the same guy I was in 2022. I’m not even the same guy I was in _2032_! But I think it is time for you to know the true story of how your mother and I met. If you or one of your family throws this out for some reason,or even Ginger does,then all these scrawls will do is speak for me in a distant time.

Enjoy the tale,and always respect your mother.

Neil J.Guynemer


	2. Concerning Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of Riverdale

Riverdale was founded in 1915 by Augustus Pickering,a retired US Army colonel with nothing better to do.

It is located in (and is the county seat of) River County in Indiana,and it is divided into two sections. The rich people live on the northern side of the Rockland River,and the middle class and poor people live on the south side. The high school is on the riverbank.

Riverdale is composed of all sorts of people. It’s a beautiful town,Jay. You haven’t been there in some time,but go back if you can. I’m sure you would like it.

Now on with our story.....,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next update sometime late next week.

**Author's Note:**

> As to why the child of Ginger Lopez and an OMC is named for Jason Blossom,the reason will be told in time.


End file.
